


Welcome to the Dollhouse

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the whedonland reunion challenge, write a second person POV fic.





	

You know you haven't a choice, not really. It's this or jail – maybe even the death penalty. The contract is long, complicated, full of legal jargon and non-disclosure statements. You've tried to read it, but even a lawyer would struggle through it, especially under these circumstances.

"It wasn't my fault."

The British woman sitting across from you nods, sips tea from a china cup. "I understand."

It's a meaningless statement. She has given you no cause to like or fear her, utterly neutral in all things, professional and calm.

At last you take up the pen and sign your name.

"Welcome to the Dollhouse," she says.


End file.
